forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Theldrin Rallyhorn
| reckoning = | dob = 92 | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = 147 | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = Emrylara (daughter) | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = | class2e = | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Theldrin Rallyhorn was a noble of Cormyr and an advisor to a succession of its kings in the 2 century DR. Description Lord Theldrin was of medium height and fairly thin. He had green eyes and sported a trim mustache and a pageboy hair style for all of his adult life. In his youth, his hair was jet black. As he aged, it turned gray, then had white streaks, and at the last was completely white and thinning. He dressed conservatively, but always with impeccable elegance in the best clothes money could buy. Personality Theldrin was the epitome of a great noble. He was polite and polished, kind and capable, with an eye for detail, organization, and thoughtfulness toward guests of the crown. Each monarch he served eventually trusted him to make royal decisions about matters surrounding the Royal Court. Possessions As the patriarch of the Rallyhorn family, he inherited a great amount of wealth from two uncles. He invested in land and financially supported farmers and loggers to profitability. When he sold a holding, it was always for a sum much greater than the original purchase price. Activities Theldrin rose to the position of Steward of the Court and was responsible for the defense of Castle Obarskyr as well as the logistics required to support it, i.e., provisioning of food and drink, staff to clean and serve, and the accommodation of guests. He was instrumental when it came to organizing court functions and gatherings. Relationships Lord Theldrin had a daughter, Emrylara, and two grandchildren, Narnytha, who died at a young age, and Obrynn. Theldrin was a good friend to the Royal Magician, Baerauble Etharr, and was pleased when Emrylara married Baerauble's grandson, Aulard. History Theldrin began his political career as the King's Messenger, writing letters dictated by King Daravvan with alacrity and diplomacy. He was promoted to the Seneschal of the Stables, then to Seneschal of the Gate, and eventually became Master of the Halls on his way to becoming the Steward of the Court. In his lifetime, he served kings Daravvan, Dorglor, Embrold, and Irbruin. Theldrin inherited a great deal of wealth after the passing of two uncles and he significantly increased his fortune through real estate, farming, and logging. As his court responsibilities grew, he had less and less time to manage his estates or even to spend his money. In order to preserve some of his tangible wealth after his death, he secretly had an enormous, room-sized coffin made of adamantine and placed it in a vault deep beneath Castle Obarskyr. Baerauble protected the mausoleum from entry with many spells and (ultimately) placed a dozen guardian horrors inside. Over the years, Theldrin and Baerauble deposited trade bar–sized ingots of gold in the vault, filling it to about half its depth with many hundreds of them, and then renewed and improved the spells and added more horrors. After Theldrin died, he was laid to rest with his rod of office in a simple brass coffin on top of the stacks of gold. The adamantine coffin was then sealed by Baerauble, causing it to hover in the center of the vault. This entombed treasure became known as the Rallyhorn Riches among those that eventually heard of it, especially after it was discovered to have mysteriously disappeared when the vault was unsealed by a later Obarskyr (whose name was conspicuously absent from court records) in search of funds for the kingdom. Rumors & Legends It was said that the ghost of Emrylara could be seen wafting down the hallway from her tomb to Theldrin's, attempting to pass through the door, but failing. Appendix References Category:Inhabitants of Castle Obarskyr Category:Inhabitants of Suzail Category:Inhabitants of Cormyr Category:Inhabitants of Interior Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Nobles Category:Members of the Rallyhorn family Category:Advisors